I Would Unconditionally Die For You
by Nagicorn
Summary: Faith gave the glade a shock at her arrival. She's beautiful inside and out, her smile drives the gladers crazy. Minho swipes her off her feet and at the same time he falls head over heels for her more than any other glader. No one could even begin to compare his unspoken feelings. Minho and Faith become very close but along the road, it has many unexpected bumps.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of clanking and clashing filled my ears. My body rose up from the metal cage only to be hugged down by gravity.

 _Memories._

I had none. Panic flooded through my veins, slowly losing control over my irrational actions.

"Help! Is anyone there?" Warm hazel eyes flickered around. Hoping my prayer would be answered. The box made a screeching stop, inflicting me downward on my back with later bruises. Sun rays heated the box as the doors were slid open.

"Are you bloody kidding?" A boy jumped in the box sharing the same expression of shock as I did.

"I'm sorry love, let's start over. I'm Newt." The young man held out his hand for me to grasp, I quickly took it without question.

"Oh, klunk. Alby's gonna freak!" I was now faced with a short chubby kid who looked to be about twelve or thirteen. Newt calmed the small kid down whose name was apparently Chuck.

"Do you know your name yet love?" He asked softly.

"Faith." I murmured looking at the grass as if it was the most interesting thing I'd seen all day, which it wasn't. When I glanced up I found many pairs of eyes on me, each glader closely inspecting me thoroughly. A tall, muscular looking boy stood close to me in an attempt to grab my wrist. Non-intentionally trying to frighten me, I took a deep breath then sprinted off into the deadheads near the map room.

"Faith huh? When's the last time someone told me to have faith?" Newt said aloud unknowingly, the other boys agreed.

I kept running, that's all I could think of doing. Getting somewhere safe, where I would be alone. Unaware of my surroundings I slammed into a firm wall, scratch that thought, a firm body. I looked up my eyes meeting a pair of pure luminous ones.

"Sorry," I said shakily, completely flabbergasted. He was _gorgeous_.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Are you okay though? You look like you're having a heart attack." He rustled his hand through my amber tinted hair. My knees became weak at his touch, shivers traveled through my body. I stayed silent. I slumped onto the grass, tears overflowing. I quickly covered my face with my over-sized hoodie sleeves. His strong arms wrapped around my petite waist, holding me tightly gradually soothing me.

Clutching my hand he led me to a large well-built structure. Inside it was extremely roomy, all the boys from earlier were sitting down at wooden tables on benches eating and talking to each other.

"Hey, Newt! I think I found the greenie. Why don't ya warm up to her?" The boy led me to the table Newt was sitting at along with some other boys who looked familiar. He sat me down me next to Newt and left to get us food.

 _Food_. I'm starving, the thought made my mouth water. I hadn't eaten since, well, can't remember.

"Are you feeling better love? Sorry, Gally gave you a shock earlier, he didn't mean any harm he was just confused just like the rest of us." Newt assured me. Confused? Shouldn't I be the confused one? There was one thing bugging me that I had to ask,

"I'll only ask one question now, 'cause I'm guessing if I ask all at once Y'all will be pretty annoyed. So, Where are all the girls?" All of their faces resembled the same expression of sorrow. The boy who got food for him in and I sat down on my right handing me a plate full of food.

"There are no girls here beside you. By the way my name's Minho." He said faking a grin.

"I'm alone." I thought aloud.

"No, you're not. You've got us, we're here for you." The honesty in his voice was pure and truly amazing. I flashed a smile at them and laughed. Every single last pair of eyes were on me. At that moment I didn't really care.

"A smile is the best makeup any girl can wear."

Hey guys! This is a Minho x OC fanfiction so don't get confused. For those who don't know what OC means, it means OC= Original Character. Each chapter is inspired by quotes so at the end I will have quotes in parenthesizes, no one is actually saying it. Pleeeeeeease comment and give me ideas. Sadly nobody ever reads my works. *cough* for a reason *cough*/

Tigressa out!


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter contains rape. If you don't feel comfortable reading this content skip to the next chapter or just don't read it at all. It's not too graphic, let me know what you guys think about this chapter. I do every chapter for a reason not just to have the main character get raped.**

I've been in the glade for one whole day and I've managed to have every single last pair of eyes on me. Every hour, every minute, every second. My mind was driving me insane, the stares not helping in the least. I decided to find a way to escape the eyes by walking 'round the glade.

Me being my smart self-got lost somewhere in the woods. I think it was called the deadheads or something like that. Calling for help wasn't an option, I was deep in the voluminous forest wandering, trying to find a way out.

"Are you Faith?" A voice shouted approaching me hurriedly.

"Y-yes," I replied, my tone quivering.

"My names Aiden, I'll help you." He grabbed my hand rather harshly for a guy offering to help me.

"Well you don't need to be so rough," He led me to a small shed leaning against one of the glades cold walls.

"Let go! Where are you taking me?!" I cried desperately. He opened the shed and shoved me inside, my side crashed into a crate knocking me down to the ground. I jolted up facing him holding my ribs as they burned with soreness. He creepily shut the door and crawled towards my body pinning my wrists to the floor.

My whole body trembled with alarm, I _couldn't_ let him take my innocence. I _wouldn't_. I swiftly kneed him where the sun doesn't shine, he grunted and let go of one wrist. I impulsively got ahold of an old rustic looking hammer and rammed it into his left arm tormenting him, as soon as he had withdrawn his other hand from my left wrist I sprinted to the door and darted out of the shed never looking back.

I sighted a clearing in the vast opening of tall trees a couple of yards away. Jumping for joy I ran towards it to soon be stopped again by Aiden. My half smile vanished completely as his hand clamped over my mouth. Chills spread through my body, I looked into his lustful demonic emerald eyes as his lips caressed my neck creating a shriek rip out from my throat.

 _Hands._

 _His hands groped at my chest._

 _Lips._

 _His lips forcibly pressed against mine._

 _Chest._

 _His chest yanked into mine._

 _Body._

 _His body intertwined with mine._

 _Mind._

 _My mind was a black abyss._

 _Heart._

 _My heart was still beating. What was my heart beating for? For what? For who?_

Minho POV:

"Where's Faith?" I asked Newt anxiously.

"She was supposed to be on her break but her break was over with hours ago," Newt told me solemnly avoiding my face. That's when we heard it, a loud shriek in the deadheads. The voice was sickening to hear as it was belonging to a broken girl.

When Newt and I arrived my blood boiled. My eyes widened at the sight, it was so tragic for anyone to look at. It was Aiden, he was with Faith humping her. She was out cold and he was taking advantage of her. I rushed up to Aiden ripping him off her all I could think about was Faith. I clenched my jaw as I held her naked body close to mine, fighting off the urge to kill Aiden.

"C'mon wake up! Please!" I wailed not caring about what the others thought. Gally marched over to Aiden grabbing him, he accurately punched him over and over again causing him to cough up blood. No one dared to stop him until Alby and Newt held him back, we all knew too well that all of us wanted to kill him right then and there for toying with her.

I took off my shirt and slipped it over her beaten body, I picked her up gently and rushed to the med-jack hut. Jeff and Clint greeted us at the door, helping me placing her on a bed and as I asked,

"Is she gonna be alright? He didn't get that far right?" My vocals straining to come out. Why? Why was I so worried about this girl I just met yesterday? Why do I feel like I've known her for forever? Did I know her before the maze?

'You are strong enough to face it all, even if it doesn't feel like it right now.'

 **Was this chapter okay? I'm trying to build up a relationship between the Faith and you the readers. Is it working? Maybe... Just a little bit... Probably not knowing me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Minho's POV:

"I don't know," Clint muttered, "She has suffered a tremendous supply of blood taken from her side and is still living. If she is awake, she is in excruciating pain and agony. No one likes pain that doesn't make her an exception." I observed her battered frame, she had a part of soft milky skin left behind, but it was fainting into a pale complexion at the fatal loss of her blood.

When she wakes up, we need to settle and calm her to ask what went on, afterward Aiden will have his punishment for his crimes. Every single last glader could tell what he sought and had carried out, but we want to keep order for her sake.

My fingers skimmed over her cheekbone to rest on top of her forehead feeling her feverish condition. Her chest rising and falling at the slight draw of breath. Life and death surrounding her snickering. I silenced the thought of her dying almost instantly.

Faith's POV:

My ears heard many things, whispers and murmurs but the conversations were never clear. Now and then someone would stroke my forehead. I adored their affection for whoever it was, I wanted to thank them when my eyes would let me open them again.

Every day, I would think about Aiden. I wondered if he was in the slammer or even banished. The thought was unpleasant I thought it was unjust to play the role of God and take someone's life when it wasn't your choice to start with. The maze. No one wanted to die or to get murdered by the dangerous not to mention troublous grievers in the maze. I don't understand how the runners can deal with the stress I know I couldn't. _Runners_.

"MINHO!" My body startled itself awake. It seemed like decades but it was merely days. Minho's name was the first word to appear into my brain making me gasp out. My back was against a pillow as I loosened up and studied my surroundings.

"Faith!" Minho rushed into the hut next to me, "Oh, my god." He clasped my shoulders and held me tight like when we first met.

"Where's Aiden? Where is he?!" I shouted trying not to break down.

"He's in the slammer for now. Calm down, it will be okay he won't hurt you again. Ever." He assured me gripping my shoulders putting pressure on my sides making me squirm in discomfort.

"Sorry, Do your sides hurt, need me to get Clint or Jeff?" He apologized loosening his grip.

"N-no. I'm fine." I answered shyly resting my head on his chest tiredly. "How long was I asleep for? I think it was five or six days."

"It was six. How d'you know?" He glanced at me puzzled to how I knew. Before anything at all could exit my mouth to acknowledge him Alby and Newt strolled into the room spoiling the moment. My head still leaned against Minho's chest without a care, I was extremely weary to remove my head anyway, my strength was all diminished.

"I recognize your still waking up, not to hustle you but could you please explain what happened to you and Aiden. The _full_ story." Alby emphasized 'full' making his point crystal clear. Newt, understood by my expression that I was obviously not in the right state and flashed me a sudden yet friendly smile.

"Alby, I don't think she's ready to tell us. Faith, I'll come by again to check on you and see if you want to tell me then." Newt offered surprisingly getting Alby to agree.

"Thanks Newt." I grinned graciously letting them take their leave, except Minho of course.

"Love is a feeling. Not a decision."

 **I hope I'm getting better a writing but let's see how this turns out. Thanks for 114 reads! Or views whatever you want to call them. I love it when people actually read my lame excuse for writing. Jk I actually try.**

 **Nagicorn Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Faith POV:

Minho retired after Alby and Newt left. It's now sunrise, and I managed to not have a wink of sleep. The cot was becoming uncomfortable and my rear end became numb from resting for hours. I overheard noises at the Homestead speaking, strolling over the voices grew clearer.

There I saw a gathering with Aiden tied to a post in the middle of the Homestead growling and thrashing. His arms tied behind his back with a rough rope rubbing his sore skin somewhat close to the point of bloodshed. His aching eyes seemed lifeless and purple bags appeared under his eyes causing him to look miserable. Miserable was an understatement he looked like shit, felt like it too.

I crept closer to the door trying not to make a sound peeping through the narrow crack in to have a closer view on what was happening. Since I wasn't a Keeper, I doubt they would let me in. Unless, it was about me.

"What happened?" Newt asked, "I asked what happened? What did you do?!" Newt repeated rather harshly surprising all the Keepers including Alby and Gally. Newt never got mad. Never lost his cool from what I heard. Not a word escaped Aiden's mouth, his lips quivered, teeth chattered as his body trembling afraid of his punishment if he told the truth.

"What did you do shuckface?!" Gally joined in provoking the other Keepers to interrogate and yell at him too.

"Shut your traps shanks!" Alby shouted making the chatter quiet down. I strode backwards in shock tumbling onto the soft grass landing on my back.

"Who's there?" Gally headed towards me. When he saw me he gave a look of panic and rushed to my side. Gally held his hand out for me to clasp once I accepted it he helped me to my feet and escorted me inside. I smiled shyly glancing at everyone in the room.

"What did you hear?" Alby asked me with Gally still at my side.

"Enough." I replied plainly.

"Well, since you're here let's ask you," Newt spoke pointing at Aiden, "What did he do to you? I just want to make sure that we all saw correctly."

"I took a break from work 'cause Newt told me I could so I went to the Deadheads. I kinda got lost and Aiden found me. He said he would show me the way out of the forest but he forced me into a shed. That's how I injured my side. I escaped and ran the opposite way. He caught me again then he..." I got the courage to give him a stink eye, "He touched me. Everywhere. That's all I prefer to say."

Minho shot up from his seat looking like he would bloody murder Aiden. He shuffled over to him, his fists and jaw clenched tightly. In one rapid motion he punched Aiden directly in the face repeatedly disgusting me. I didn't like seeing anyone get hurt, even worse by my friend.

"STOP!" I screamed running to Minho holding him back by his waist. He was overtaken by anger and started kicking him.

"Please!" I begged, tears threatening to spill. Minho stared at me and his face softened.

"Sorry, I just..." He started at a loss for words running his hand through his hair as I let go of him.

"We have his punishment ready so there's no need for that Minho. Not where he's going." Alby stated gaining my attention.

"What's his punishment?" I questioned. I hope it's not banishment. I hate the idea of it. I don't care if he did the unspeakable to me he doesn't need to die.

"Banishment." He confirmed. Aiden trashed around crying out.

"Please, please don't! Faith help me!" He pleaded. My heart sunk hearing his words. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't help him at all.

Or maybe I can.

 **"My religion is simple. My religion is kindness." -Dalai Lama**

 **WOW! Chapter 4! Not tooooo bad!**

 **-Nagicorn out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Faith's POV:

"He didn't rape me." I spoke silencing the crowd of ridiculous teenage boys.

"What do you mean? You mentioned he touched you. _Everywhere_." Minho showed me his perplexed face.

"He did," He did. Didn't he? But he didn't finish off, "But he didn't finish."

"So are you telling me that just 'cause he didn't finish what he was going to do makes it okay?" Minho pinned me to the Homestead wall as if no one was watching.

"I don't know, but I do know that killing someone isn't the answer. It's not gonna change anything!" I blurted out breathlessly.

"Shut up! Don't you see were trying to protect you?!" He grabbed my shoulders tightly shoving me harder against the wall, my head lowered down to look at the ground. Why was he yelling at me?

"Don't touch me." My voice sounded broken. I was broken. What was wrong with me?

"I told you to not touch me!" I yelled surprising myself accidentally slapping Minho across the face, "Leave me alone! I'm tired of all of this shit! You're not my dad and never will be, I barely know you. I'm not sure if I can even trust you guys at all anymore." My words must have struck all the gladers hard.

Minho let go of me guilt washed over him. All the gladers came inside Keeper or not they knew they had to watch. They were all best friends. Not even, they were brothers.

"We didn't mean to w-" Newt attempted to say, but I interrupted him.

"AIDEN'S YOUR GODDAMN BROTHER IF YOU BANISH HIM YOU BANISH ME!" And with that they froze.

"What?" Chuck joined in innocently, "Y-you're going to banish Faith?" He asked Alby stuttering.

"No, were not Chuck. We all need her." Alby smiled slightly reassuring me, "We're going to need a new rule though, to make sure nothing like this happens again. If anyone touches her without her permission or forcefully in anyway they'll be banished immediately." Alby took my hand and led me outside swiftly.

"Am I going to the Slammer?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Only if you want to." He joked. Sarcasm dripped from his mouth reminding me of Minho, "I'm taking you to a place where I like to cool down and relax." We stopped when we reached a tall wobbly looking tower. Following after Alby I climbed up the ladder to the top. I wasn't expecting it to be so sturdy from the looks of it, it could come plummeting down at any second.

The view was wonderful also intimidating at the same time. I could see the whole glade and part of the maze. The walls growing with ivy was causing the maze to fascinate me yet frightened me.

"Why'd they send me?" I question aloud not really caring if he actually answered.

"No one knows. We're glad they did though. It's the first time they've had a laugh in a while."

"Really?"

"Would I be lying?"

"Hopefully not." I concluded.

"You should talk to Minho." Alby broke the good vibe, "He really cares about you. Kept talking 'bout how he thinks he could've known you before the maze. Says he feels a connection." He said the unexpected startling me. What if Minho did know me? What if we knew each other?

"I'll try to talk to him. I probably should say sorry for slapping him too. Thanks for the advice Alby, I mean it." I crawled down the ladder saying my goodbye's to Alby. Jeff was standing near the tower talking to another boy I didn't know.

"Hey Jeff!" I called out, "Do you know where Minho is?" I asked.

"I think he's in his room. You can check if you want too I don't think he'll mind." Jeff replied ending his conversation with the other glader.

"Thanks, I owe you!"

"Nah, It's fine." Jeff trotted away towards the Homestead as I headed over to Minho's hut. It was small but good enough for living in the Glade.

"Minho?" I knocked on the wooden door. Not hearing an answer I opened the door noticing it wasn't locked. Then I saw him, a shirtless Minho in all his asian glory.

 **"I'm not mad. I'm hurt. There's a difference." -Forgot the person again**

 **Byeeee!**

 **-Nagicorn out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Faith's POV:

My brown eyes seemed like they would pop out of there sockets. I turned around after getting a small glimpse of his chest. His shoulders were broad, and he had a solid stomach. His 'V' line was present and sexy as ever. Wait what?

"Like what you see?" He pressed his chest against my back engulfing me into a warm hug. As I leaned into him as he rested his chin on my head smirking.

"Shut up. You shuckface." I whispered blushing beet red. Minho's grip tightened and I could tell he was serious.

"I'm sorry Faith." He nuzzled his face into my shoulder for comfort as I combed my fingers through his silky black hair calming him. "I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" I showed him my wrists. They had a red imprint of his grip. At the sight he cringed and held me closer than before.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." My body released a slight yawn. "Are you okay?"

"Why? Why are you so kind to me?" His words shook me. Why wouldn't I be kind to him?

"Remember the first day I got here?" Minho nodded. "You found me. You helped me. It was you Minho. Not anybody else." My words had loosened something inside him. Diamonds shed from his eyes dripping onto my shoulder along with his muffled sobs.

I gripped his hand and propped the both of us on his bed. Letting go of his hand I set it on his cheek.

"Go to sleep you dummy." I mumbled gesturing him to lie down. When I was about to get up his arm swerved around my waist pulling me down into him and in the bed under the soft sheets.

"This dummy wants you to stay here for a while." I giggled at his childish remark but I couldn't help but recognize how close we were. I love how his face was so close to mine our breaths mingled and I relaxed resting my head against his other arm.

"Maybe forever." Oops, that wasn't suppose to slip out.

"Maybe." He reached down and kissed my temple. I wish I didn't fall asleep after that moment and just be awake to chat with him more but my eyelids disagreed.

Minho's POV:

"Maybe." I reached down and kissed her temple. Oh god, how I wanted to kiss her on the lips. She fell fast asleep in my arms. Her chest rising and falling caused my heartbeat to increase. This girl I've known for only two weeks has my heart wrapped around her finger. The best part is that I'm perfectly fine with it.

My teenage hormones got the best of me. I leaned in towards her molding our lips together. My hand cupped her cheek as if it was the last chance I'd ever get touch her, I made it last as long as I could. Loving the way her lips tasted like strawberries freshly picked. I pictured her, her every curve, her every sound, her every movement; her everything.

My eyelids were sealed, and I deepened the kiss keeping our lips together. Both of our lips were moist and swollen. Regret filled my soul as our eyes connected. She was awake.

Faith's POV:

 _I couldn't breathe._

 _Hands._

 _His hands groped at my chest._

 _Lips._

 _His lips forcibly pressed against mine._

 _Chest._

 _His chest yanked into mine._

 _Body._

 _His body intertwined with mine._

 _Mind._

 _My mind was a black abyss._

 _Heart._

 _My heart was still beating. What was my heart beating for? For what? For who?_

 _I couldn't breathe._

My body shot up, whacking heads with another individual. Who was it? What did they want? I was greeted with intoxicating black eyes.

"Get away!" Hitting his chest wasn't doing anything he didn't budge.

"Calm down! It's just me, Minho," he spoke hesitantly, "It's okay. You're okay." He ran his fingers through my hair lifting my face to look at him.

"Minho," I whimpered trying to clutch onto his hands for comfort, "Don't do that." I hiccupped several times before his fingers left my strands of hair to graze the surface of my teared, rosy cheeks.

"I'm sorry." A thousand words he could have said but he chose those three. I rose my neck higher still in his arms, pressing my lips to his forehead.

My lips were somewhat swollen with a mysterious flavour.

"Lemons?" I puckered, tasting not sour, but sweet lemons.

 **"People say curiosity killed the cat. I say the cat has eight more lives." -Nagicorn (Me)**

 **I would love it, if everyone gave me scenario suggestions for Faith, Minho, and the rest of the gladers! This might be confusing but the words in parenthesis are like a flashback to when Aiden attempted to rape her. Have a wonderful life! That was a terrible ending... I'm gonna try that again.**

 **-Nagicorn out!**


End file.
